The Dekago Project
by larlarbear48
Summary: Katniss and Tris are transported back in time to one year ago by a certain superhero. They have seen what will happen already, and the same things will happen, if they don't make some changes. They make some changes that they think will make the outcome of their lives better. This story is full of action, adventure, and suspense. This story will be totally awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Craziness!**

**Tris POV**

I have been in Dauntless for about a year. After initiation, things went crazy. Jeanine Matthews planned an attack on Abnegation and killed half of the innocent faction members. She put all the Dauntless under a simulation and made them do it for her. Afraid to get her hands dirty, I guess. What a wimp. I am in the factionless sector with Tobias and all the other Dauntless who didn't turn traitor. We've been here for a while. It's kind of smelly. But, you get used to the nose hair burning stench of people who haven't showered in weeks. Maybe years. I don't really know. Don't really care that much either.

We eat in a very weird way. The factionless heat up some canned food and give us all a spoon. We pass the cans around until each and every one of us has gotten to eat on everything and until we are full. The thought makes me shudder. So many diseases can be spread from doing that. But I guess if you're starving it doesn't matter how you get food, you are just happy to get any. Even if it's something someone dropped out of their car onto the street. Gross!

I have better things to be worrying about than the grossness of our eating patterns. I could be worrying about about how Jeanine wants to kill me, or the fact that I am Divergent and lots of people hate me, or the fact that I killed Will and Christina doesn't know yet. The list could go on and on.

Maybe when Christina finds out it will be in a way that isn't so painful. For me and her. I hope she can find it in her to forgive me. But she was a former Candor. Candor aren't the best at forgiving. I sigh. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I jerk around to see who it is only to find Tobias. "Hey." I say. He sits down next to me as I sit next to the fire in the middle of the room. He puts his arm around my shoulders. " Hey." He says with a smile. We sit for a bit, not talking about anything, but enjoying eachother's company.

I see a red slurring flash move by before everything goes black for a second. What happened? I open my eyes and see that I am wearing initiate clothes and I am in the training room. What? Did I just go back in time? No. It can't be. I'm just delusional. I hear a voice. Eric's. " First jumper, in the ring! Last jumper, time to fight." he says. I walk to Eric. " There must be some mistake, I'm already in Dauntless!" I say. " Little ambitious, Stiff? Don't get ahead of yourself. Shut up and get in the ring." He responds with.

I walk to the ring. Luckily, I already know how to fight. Tobias taught me. "Start!" I hear Eric shout. I pummel Molly right in the gut and she groans. I punch her in the neck and she falls to the ground. I kick her several times in the back until she cries out " I'm done! No more fighting! Stop!" Eric and I take her to the infirmary. After she is being treated, I see Peter and Drew coming towards me. Probably came to check on Molly. " When did ypu get so good at fighting, Stiff?" He says.

It's official. I traveled back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two- Katniss' Turn**

**Katniss POV**

At the moment, I am in district 13 just waiting for stuff to happen. I can't hunt. I can't go outside, I can't do anything but eat, sleep, and poop. Literally.

They make us wear these dull gray clothes that make me want to itch all over. They're made of wool. I can tell. Being in 13 stinks pretty much. Did I ask to be here instead of my home in District 12? No. Did I ask for the capitol to bomb my home? No. President Snow just hates my guts. And I hate his ever loving self.

In 30 minutes, I get to eat lunch with the rest of the people who are in 13. At some points, I ate better in 12. And I had to track that down and kill it myself. Do you have to do that? I bet you don't.

So, Gale walks down to me and says " Hey Catnip." I hate my nickname. It's so stupid. I'm not at all calling Gale stupid, but the fact that he came up with "Catnip" is just annoying. " Hello Gale." I respond with. " Lunch is in 20 minutes." He says. After that his little sister Rory comes up and gives him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Rory's adorable, but very... Rambunctious. Yeah. That's the word for it.

" Mommy said they're serving stew today!" Rory says with a giggle. " Yummy! Yummy!" She says. " What kind of stew, little shortcake?" He responds. Gale will be a great father one day. He's awesome with kids. I can't even bear the thought of having children. I would hate to bring another life in to the world that is just at risk of being sent of to the hunger games some day.

I see a red blur and everything goes black for a second. I open my eyes to see that I am in an arena. The same one as the quarter quell. Did I just go back in time? No. I'm just so under pressure from the bombings I'm losing my mind. The thing that brings me back to my senses is the booming sound of Claudias Templesmith starting a countdown.

He reaches one and I jump off my pedestal into the water. The waves crash on me and threaten to bring me down. I can't find Peeta or see him. I just run up to the cornucopia to grab my bow. By instinct I think to duck, remembering what Finnick had said before. I run on the sandstone in to the jungle by myself. A few minutes after the bloodbath ends, lightning strikes the tree. It must be noon.

It's official. I traveled back in time.


End file.
